Sinchronicity
by emilie.hirazuii
Summary: "Ha llegado el momento de resucitar a nuestro rey"decía una voz dentro de la cueva."Voy a salvarla , sea lo que sea que deba hacer"proclama un jóven valiente ."No creo resistir mucho más" musita una voz débil. ¿Interesados? Entren y lean
1. En el que todo comienza

**Hola! No voy a subir el último capi de Happy Birthday Twin porque en verdad me pareció un fic y una idea era demasiado í que perdón si los dejé con la intriga y no lo voy a cualquier manera supongo que era bastante obvio lo que iba a pasar.( Rin y len terminaban juntos , duggh )Pero, en cambio voy a escribir un fic de Sinchronicity ( AMO ESA SAGA POR DIOS! ) lo mejor que pueda,lo prometo.Y para los que me reclamaron las faltas de ortografía , ésta vez voy a escribir el fic con tildes , y todo.  
>Jeje , larguísima la introducción, pero bueno , creo que tenía que ,aquí vamos.<strong>

**Disclaimer:Vocaloid NO me pertenece.**

**Sinchronicity**

**Capítulo 1:En el que todo comienza**

-¿No son bellos?-

-Claro que lo el rayo de sol más brillante y iluminan nuestras vidas.-

En una cabaña, en la hogareña aldea de _Spes_, vivía una pareja la pareja más felíz de la aldea.Y solo unos días antes , la mujer había dado a luz a dos preciosos mellízos.Éstos eran visiblemente la alegría de sus ía que difícilmente se conseguía en esos tiempos,porque se sabía con certeza que el mundo estaba a punto de ser corrompido por una terrible horrible oscuridad que se cernía sobre la tierra de _Regnum Tenebras_.

Ese lugar era habitado por los seres más oscúros y temibles de toda la faz de la que se decía no estaban ni muertos ni vivos, ademas de otras horribles tristemente sobre los oscuros dominios _Regnum Tenebras_ esperando a que su poderoso y oscuro Rey , _Magister Tenebrae, _se levantara y azotara al mundo , como había sucedido ya una vez , para después volverlo un horrible planeta lleno de desgracia y para esto hacían falta, indudablemente , sacrificios.Y no sacrificios ordinarios, sino de doncellas.

Sabiendo esto , podemos adentrarnos aún más en la historia.

Lejos de la aldea _Spes_, más allá del bosque de _Ut Metus _y pasando las neblinosas y oscuras puertas que mantenían al mundo alejado de la maldad , se escuchaba un leve llanto que se fundía con los lamentos de las almas sin vida de _Regnum Tenebras._Dentro de una oscura cueva desolada y fría se hallaba una bella jóven.Débil y con sus fuerzas casi ya esfumadas , musitaba un dulce arrullo típico en una lengua antigua mientras bailaba una danza que parecía hecha por un á alcanzaban a descifrar algunas palabras como "_dulcis pueri somno, sopita per lunae lumen_"( ducle niño duerme , arrullado por la luz de la luna )

La muchacha era realmente sedosos y enrulados cabellos rosas atrapados en un bello tocado de cintas blancas y perlas digno de una princesa del vestimentas eran blancas como la nieve pura y parecian hechas de suaves y vaporosas nubes.

Al terminar la últmia estrofa de su arrullo calló al suelo provocando que su hermoso cuerpo pareciera aún más frágil de lo que ya caer la doncella se escuchó un sonido leve pero que alcanzó a retumbar en toda la temible sombra se cernió sobre toda la cueva y sobre la doncella inmóvil en el sombra absorbió todo ser vivo que pudiese existir en la cueva de un momento a muchacha dió un grito ahogado y terminó su sufrimiento.

La jóven había muerto al fin,y en lo alto de aquella cueva se escuchó una voz que provenía de una mujer cabello , a diferencia de la doncella , era largo y turquesa como un hermoso río que corre entre montañas y ía hasta el suelo anudado con cintas negras como el carbó vestimenta consistía en un hermoso vestido negro lleno de cintas también turquesas que se anudaban y enredaban en su cuerpo y parte superior de éste parecía ser una armadura pero no dejaba de ser los brazos llevaba guantes calzado eran botas también con cintas azules en los el rostro tenía un antifáz el cual ocultaba mayor parte de é último llevaba en la mano una especie de cetro mágico color blanco con piedras preciosas colgando de su parte superior. Parecía ser el producto de la imaginación de un niño quien sueña con aventuras y peleas con espadas.

-Ha llegado el momento.-dijo en voz baja-El momento de buscar una nueva diva y resucitar a nuestro Rey...-

* * *

><p>Habían pasado algunas semanas y los bebés de la pareja de la que hablabamos al principio habían crecido sanos y rosadas mejillas resaltaban cuando sonreían al ver a sus tarde normal de cualquier día normal , la mujer estaba arrullando a sus hijos mientras cantaba una canción de bebés estaban llorando pero después de unos pocos segundo de estar en el cálido abrazo de su madre, sintiendose seguros , se habían dormido placidamente.<p>

Llamaron a la puerta.

La mujer aguardó a que su esposo atendiera pero cuando llamaron por segunda vez , recordó que él había salido para juntar leña.

La hermosa mujer dejó a sus hijos en la cuna y se apresuró a abrir la abrirla vió a dos personas encapuchadas paradas sombríamente en el umbral junto con un hombre.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-preguntó desconfiada aunque cordialmente la mujer

Las figuras no se limitaron a abrir un pergamino que contenía una importante terminó la mujer de leer, el hombre la tomó por los forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas llorando e implorando que no entraran a la bebés despertaron y comenzaron a llorar dentro de su cuna y las figuras encapuchadas entraron a la casa.

La registraron por completo buscando cierto objeto viviente, que se hallaba dentro de una cuna esperando inocentemente a que su madre llegara para encontrarlo lo tomaron y salieron de la hombre soltó a la mujer y así como por arte de magia , desaparecieron haciendo un leve sonido a viento, llevandose a su bebé.

Cuando el hombre volvió a la casa de juntar leña felizmente , encontró a su mujer llorando desconsoladamente sobre la cuna donde había un solo bebé.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó?Hehe , ya subiré el próximo capitulo cuando tenga tiempo (? re que estoy en vacaciones ? ) pero bueno.<strong>

**DEJEN REVIEWS pliis!**


	2. Los campesinos de Casus

**Hola! Este es el capítulo en el que len es un campesino con un físico super sexy, jaja no .Aunque asi me lo imagino ... * cara de decepción al entender que no tiene vida y no puede imaginar otras cosas * **

**Bien , a trabajar , ajaja**

**Disclaimer:Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 2: Los campesinos de _Casus_**

El reino del Príncipe _Superbus_ , el hermoso reino de _Fabulae_, se despertaba con los primeros rayos de aldea de _Casus_ parecía tener aún un hermoso manto fino de noche encima , el cual se hacía notar con cada gota de rocío en la que el sol posaba sus rayos haciendolas brillar cual estrellas.

* * *

><p>-¡LEN!- gritaba una vos desde abajo de la cabaña-¡YA LEVANTATE ES HORA DE IR A RECOLECTAR LA COSECHAA!-<p>

En la habitación superior de la rústica cabaña , dormía aún un jóven de unos diesiseis años acurrucado sobre su cama de heno y arrebujado en sus tibias sábanas de algodó escuchar el estruendoso griterío de su mejor amigo, Kaito, se levantó inmediatamente , provocando que su frente se golpeara contra una viga del techo .

-Aarghghhhh –fue lo único que pudo decir aún dormido

-¡LEN!-volvió a gritar Kaito.

-¡YA ENTENDÍ KAITO!-gritó él enojado aún sobandose el moretón en su frente.

El muchacho el cuál tenemos el honor de mencionar , se llamaba Len muchacho alto, fornido, bien visto, muy popular entre las doncellas de la aldea , ya que era el único que aún no tenía prometida .Su cabello era del rubio más fino que se pueda imaginar y sus ojos parecían estar hechos de un intenso lapizlázuli y eran sumamente la impresión de que cada persona que lo mirara fijo y directamente a los ojos iba a ser succionado por aquel maremoto dentro de sus ojos.Y dicen que los ojos son la ventana del en éste caso , lo jóven tenía una sed de aventura que iba aún más lejos de los límites del reino de Fabulae mismo.Y cabe mencionar que éste era queno sabía nuestro protagonista , era que esta sed iba a ser calmada dentro de muy que no sería tan glamoroso como parecía.

El muchacho ya se había vestido y salido con una manzana en la boca para cuando Kaito ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Hasta que el bello durmiente decidió despertar de su eterno sueño- dijo Kaito con los brazos cruzados mirando a su tal " bello durmiente " con picardía

-Haha , muy gracioso hay bastante camino por recorrer-respondió éste avanzando y tomando a Kaito por el brazo.

El sol ya estaba casi sobre la mitad del mapa celestial para cuando Len y Kaito habían recorrido y cosechado todos los labor ahí estaba terminada , pero aunque ya la hubiesen finalizado siempre se quedaban un rato a comer un poco de fruta y queso de dueño les permitía tomar todo lo que quisieran con la única condición de que todo lo que tomaran sería descontado de su í que no comían un banquete digno de reyes , pero almorzaban como la gente normal lo hacía.

-Y bien , ¿qué te mantenía tan atrapado entre las sábanas?-preguntó Kaito mientras le daba un buen mordisco a su pedazo de queso de cabra

Hubo una pausa un poco incó después Len se animó a responderle.

-Oh...nada solo un sueño-

-Vamos Len , sabes que quiero saber de qué se trataba el sueño-

Len volvió a hacer una pausa.

-Bueno.-Len se acomodó un poco para hacer las cosas más interesantes.-Mmm...Es un sueño que tengo todas las noches...hay una chica...-

-¿Es bonita?-interrumpió Kaito

-Muy bonita-dijo Len haciendo énfasis en el "muy"-Bien, ella esáa dentro de una cueva.Y está mirandome mientras abraza a una bestia és de mirarme unos segundos suelta a la bestia y comienza a bailar y cantar alrededor del animal y la cueva .Su voz es melodiosa y perfecta.Y tiene la maravillosa habilidad de apaciguar al dragó finalizar su arrullo para éste, ella me sigue mirando como con dolor pero aún así , sigue teniendo una bella sonrisa en su rostro.-

Al terminar su relato, Kaito quedó pensativo mientras Len robaba un pedacito de su queso a escondidas.

-Dime ,Len, ¿es esta la mujer por la cuál has pospuesto todas tus propuestas de matrimonio con las chicas más bellas de la aldea?-dijo Kaito mirando a Len con un toque de experiencia

Len abrió los ojos un poco más al oír la ó para otro lado levemente ruborizado y respondió:

-S-si...-

Kaito notó que Len estaba un poco avergonzado y cambió el tema.

-Bueeno... ¿no me vas a preguntar cómo van mis clases de hechicería?-

, ¿cómo van tus clases de hechicería?-preguntó Len

-Pues bien , muy bien ._Magister Stellaum_ dice que estoy progresando muy rápido a diferencia de otros disípulos que ha que llevo dentro escondida una gran magia y que solo debo aprender a sacarla.-

-Fantástico-dijo Len aún mirando el horizonte perdido en los confines del espacio y el tiempo.

-Len...te veo un poco desanimado...-dijo Kaito-¿Qué te gustaría hacer para tu cumpleaños?-

El cumpleaños de Len era al día siguiente, pero él no le daba único que ocupaba su mente en esos momento era la imagen de la doncella en sus sueños.

-¿Qué tal si viajamos a _Massa_?- preguntó Kaito

-¿El pueblo donde esta el castillo?No lo sé Kaito... está léjos...-

-Vamos Len , está a doce horas a paso de hombre, y podemos parar en _Medius_ para abastecernos de comida y así seguir caminando hasta _Massa_.Dicen que tiene el mejor helado de licor de todo el reino, además si salimos cuando el sol se levante mañana por la mañana llegaremos ahí al atardecer y celebraremos tu cumpleaños bebiendo hasta hartarnos o comiendo o tomando helado o cosas por el estilo.-

Len sonrió.

-Eres muy glotón , dado que has planeado éste viaje con anterioridad ,no puedo negarme a tu presición.-dijo Len riendose.

-¡Muy bien! Mañana temprano zarpamos hacia Massa.-dijo Kaito también riendo aludiendo a piratas de lugares remotos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno , espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo de ón si hay cosas mal escritas, son las ocho de la mañana y no dormi mas que dos horas.<strong>


	3. La doncella de Regnum Tenebras

**WII! Estoy super emocionada con este fic! Siento que es lo mejor que he escrito hasta ahora ( OK OK ,talvez tengo los humos subidos a la cabeza , pero no me bajen de mi nubecita porfa , no todavía )  
>Bien , aquí viene el tercer capitulo del fic!<strong>

**Disclaimer:No , vocaloid no me pertenece **

**Capitulo 3: La doncella de _Regnum Tenebras_ y el ritual de iniciación**

Len y Kaito volvieron de los campos de cosecha, Kaito se depidió de Len y se fue a su casa.

Después de cenar , Len se cambió para dormir y se recostó en su cama, pensando aún en la doncella que se aparecería en sus sueñ bella que era...su expresión, en fin recordando cada mínimo detalle de aquel sueño por fin logró conciliar el sueño ( el cual no había podido conciliar hasta entonces porque pensaba en el viaje de mañana ) lo hizo recordando la sonrisa cálida que dibujaban sus labios, pero que intentaban esconder cual máscara un dolor én sabía a donde lo llevarían los sueños influenciados por aquel recuerdo .

Fue a una habitació habitación donde lo llevaron los fuertes vientos y aguas turbulentas de los sueñ hallaba parado en frente de su doncella , la bella doncella que lo observaba todo el de encontraban en un cuarto y no en la cueva , había mucha mayor entrada de luz y Len alcanzó a verla muchísimo mejor que en sus sueños doncella estaba sentada frente a un espejo enorme que parecía ser de plata, murmurando unas palabras que de vez en cuando se convertían en tarareos mientras cepillaba su sedoso cabello de oro.

Quiso acaparar su atención pero cuando lo intentó fue totalmente en en voz alta varias veces, pero fue ía ser que Len era invisible frente a aquella una gran desilusión para él que deseaba hablarle más que a nadie o a nada en el mundo.

"Extraño..." pensó" Si estoy dentro de mi sueño , debería tener la libertad absoluta de hacer lo que quisiera"

En eso tenía razó es que estaba en un sueño , las barreras era nulas , pues dentro del enorme campo de nuestra imaginación tenemos el gran poder de imaginar y hacer lo que se nos no estaba en un sueño.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Len tuvo la dicha de oír la voz de la jóven por primera vez.

-Pase-dijo ella

La voz de la doncella mientras hablaba era miles y miles de millones de veces más hermosa que cuando voz tenía algo aterciopelado que la hacía parecer un felino , pero no dejaba de ser femenina y mágica , esto la hacía parecer una bella musa sacada de la mitología griega.

Al abrirse la puerta entraron por ella ocho mujeres má de ellas eran damas , acompañantes para la doncella, mientras que la octava era una siete acompañantes llevaban puesto todas un vestido blanco bastante sus manos tenían una flor roja como el crepúsculo al dar sus primeras luces.

-Señorita Rin-Rin , Rin era el nombre de su doncella. -Vengo a darle un importante , tendra usted su ceremonia de iniciación.-dijo la sirvienta.

La muchacha se levantó tan rápido de la silla en la que estaba sentada que casi se cae el acompañantes se miraron entre ellas riendo por lo bajo.

-Tenemos todo listo.-dijo la sirvienta.-Ya sabe usted qué hacer.-

Rin asintió un abrir y cerrar de ojos se despojó de toda ropa que podía estar delicadamente posada sobre su enrojeció completamente de pies a cabeza y tuvo la caballerosidad de voltearse para darle un poco de intimidad.Aún podía escuchar como aseaban a parecer toda esa gente no caía en cuenta de su presencia en el cuarto.

Por fin llegó el momento del vestido y fue cuando len escuchó los suspiros de asombro y cuchicheos de las damas cuando entendió que podía voltearse.Y cuando lo hizo , sintió que tenía frente a sí mismo tenía al ser más bello , más perfecto de toda la faz de la tenía puesto un vestido hermoso de tul vaporoso con una cinta amarilla que ceñía la tela a su perfecto la cabeza llevaba una tiara hecha de perlas y cintas que se enredaban y escondían en su cabello haciendole un bellísimo ía puestas varias joyas que se repartían en el cuello , pies y muñecas.Y no llevaba fin , era la belleza misma.

La sirvienta abrió la puerta de la habitación, Rin salió , acompañada de sus damas de sirvienta dió una última mirada a la habitació ésta habia un toque de sentía que había algo ademas de ella en la habitación.

Len se apresuró a salir por la puerta justo antes de que la sirvienta la y sis damas de honor aún estaban ahí, así que cuando emprendieron la marcha , Len decidió seguirlas.

Caminaban por un largo pasillo de lo que parecía un se preguntó cómo una jóven tan pura e inocente podría vivir en un castillo tan oscuro y lúgubre, mientras tanto bajaban por unas interminables escaleras de comenzaba a marearse cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras , el cual guiaba a otro pasillo interminable del cual el en fondo a lo lejos se divisaba una leve luz más se acercaban al final del tunel ,la luz se hacíamás y más intensa.

Salieron por la abertura que daba a una sala extrañía la entrada de sintió un escalofriante frío subirle por toda la espalda hasta la caminando.A cada paso que daban se escuchaban sospechosos "crack".Len miró hacia el suelo y su rostro se volvió pisando crááneos reales de vez que daba un paso podía escuchar los reproches de la gente a la cual pertenecían los cráneos diciendole " EH! QUÉ ¡¿HACES PISANDO MI CABEZA? TEN MÁS CUIDADO!"

Al fin la caminata cesó.Len casi agradecio a Dios el hecho de haber llegado a piso liso , o mas bien dicho , roca pasos más lejos de la caravana se escuchaban dos personas hablando en un leve Len estaba al final de ésta así que le era imposible oír lo que decí acercó sigilosamente a donde estaba ía una persona má mujer de cabellos largos azules, parecía ser que su nombre era aunqueestuviera cercaLen no entendía ni una sola palabra de la que se decían.

-Intulimus in diva,ut dixi Hera.-dijo la sirvienta-_Magna_ Miku.-(Hemos traido a la diva , mi señora gran miku)

-Bene factum...-dijo la mujer escondida detrás de un antifaz-Da mihi puellam-( bien hecho , entreguenme a la chica.)

La sirvienta tomó brúscamente a Rin por el brazo , quien se veía extrañada y asustada.

-Have vos gladium eduxit?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro Miku( has traído la daga?)

-Imo hic-dijo la sirvienta entregándole una daga de plata con empuñadura llena de rubíes( aquí esta)

Miku vendó los ojos de Rin con un pañuelo blanco.

-Texus hoc importat puritatem perdas( el pañuelo blanco significa la pureza que se pierde.)-dijo Miku con voz potente y sosteniendo la daga en el aire prosiguió-Argentum pugione, luna ipsis faucibus(La dága de plata, la luna que extrañaras)Nam vocales in vires tibi conssesa vita suppeditet sanguinem vestrum novus dominus_ ¡Magister Tenebrae_!(Por los poderes vocales que se te han concedido en ésta vida , entrega tu sangre a tu nuevo amo)-

La dága brilló con el súbito reflejo de la luz azul que emanaba de las piedras que estaban incrustadas en la no se había percatado de ellas hasta que comenzaron a temblaba de sostuvo sus dos manos con las muñecas hacia arriba y produjo un fino pero profundo corte en la piel nívea de comenzó a llorar aterrorizada.

Len miraba aterrorizado cómo su doncella perdía sangre que caía haciendo que las gotas parecieran brotes dentro de una copa podía soportar ver a Rin derramar lágrimas de ésa ó hacer algo , pero fue en ó con todas sus fuerzas pero no hubo reacción alguna en los presentes.

Cuando la copa estuvo llena , Miku soltó a la jóven con brusquedad y bebió la sangre que se hallaba dentro de la abrió sus ojos , éstos estaban rojos , llenos de poder y deseo .Rin quedó medio abandonada tirada en el suelo de corrió a ó sus un momento Rin entreabrió sus ojos y parecía que estaba se sintió succionado por sus los separaron de la tomó por la nuca con una fuerza sobrehumana y dijo:

-Sed quod est ire in tenebras (Ahora entra a las tinieblas a las que perteneces)

Y soltó a Rin y la dejó caer por el barranco hacia el vacío.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, el dialogo está en latín , la mayoría de los nombre lo están ( menos los de personajes , obvio ) pero puse la traducció las palabras en la traducción estan cortadas como la mayoría , mandenme un mensaje privado y yo les mando lo que dice. Byee~~<strong>


	4. Massa y la espada de Heroum

**Aghghg odio que se me corten los fics ... y no se como arreglarlo porque soy una inutil !... bueno... siempre queda la opción del private messaging ( y no digo docx porque se me presenta el mismo problema)**

**Bueno...a escribir * se truena los dedos * ( si , todos y cada parte de ellos... )**

**Disclaimer:Vocaloid no me pertenece , solo soy una de las tantas personas que se dedica a hacer fics **

**Capítulo 4: _Massa_ y la espada de _Heroum._**

-¡RIIIIIIIIIIN!-gritó Len estre sueños.

El rubio se despertó jadeando y sudoroso enredado entre las sáía los ojos muy abiertos como intentando encontrarse a Miku y pelear contra ella por la libertad de su restregó los ojos como un niñito.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro o cinco de la mañana , podía decirse por la posición de la luna en el cielo.

"Lo mejor será que me levante para prepararme para el viaje."pensó Len , aún muy ía la habilidad de pensar cosas importante cuando se acababa de despertar.

Cuando se hubo vestido , aseado , cuando tuvo todas sus cosas arregladas , salió a esperar apoyando su mochila en el suelo y apollandose en la verja enfrente de su casa se puso a pensar en el sueño que había tenído...

Estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos profundos y con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la hora y el poco descanzo que había tenido cuando una voz lo sacó de ellos:

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano ,Len?-

El muchacho se dió la vuelta para encontrarse a una jóven de su edad, de cabellos verdes como el pasto en primavera descalza y vestida en camisón.

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo , Gumi.-respondió Len hubiera una chica en sus sueños no quitaba que tuviera que ser gentil con las damas.

La muchacha miró para otro lado mientras pensaba "Touché".Amaba cuando Len decía su nombre.

-Eeh...bueno...yo...-balbuceó Gumi

-¿Si?-

La muchacha sacó de detrás de ella una pequeña bolsita atada con un listón rojo.

-Esto...es para tí...-dijo roja como una fresa-Es tu regalo de navidad y...y de cumpleaños...-

-Ay Gumi...no había necesidad...-Len tomó delicadamente la bolsita como si por tocarla se fuese a desmoronar y besó la mejilla de Gumi en agradecimiento.

Una sonrisa de enamorada se dibujó en los labios de Gumi mientras su rostro se volvía más rojo.

-¡Aah Len , deberías saber que hacer eso está mal!-dijo Kaito mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes.

-No-nosotros no estábamos...él...y-yo solo...-tartamudeó Gumi con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No la molestes Kaito , solo estaba dándome algo-

A Gumi ( y a muchas chicas más) le encantaba que Len la defendiera.

-Ah bueno , perdón por molestar a tu novia-bromeó Kaito.

Gumi abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas y su cara estaba roja como un tomate perfecto y si recordamos el color de su pelo que combinado con su rostro si la hacía parecer un tomate.

-Ya deja de ser inmaduro y vamonos –

-¿A-a dónde van?-preguntó Gumi volviendo lentamente a su color normal

-Nos dirigimos a Massa, hermosa doncella – dijo Kaito haciendo una reverencia en broma

-Déjalo, no le hagas caso , está emocionado porque allá se encontrará con su gran amor el a Massa a festejar mi cumpleaños.-

-Oh...fantástico...-dijo Gumi un tanto desilucionada ya que sabía que como era un largo viaje , no vería a Len en unos días.

Len y Kaito etaban por emprender la marcha.

-Ooh... ¡espera Len!-dijo Gumi...umm-

-¿Si?-

La muchacha buscó algo en el bolsillo de su camisó él sacó un pequeño trébol de cuatro hojas.

-Que tengas buena suerte en éste viaje...-dijo ella poniendo el trébol en el hojal de és de ésto aprovechó su cercanía a la persona que más quería para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Len se ruborizó levemente , pero ese sonrojo quedó escondido para siempre en las tinieblas de la noche.

Se depidió de Gumi y se fue junto a Kaito.

-¿Y a mí no me toca trébol y besito?-

-Estás muy bobo hoy-dijo Len molesto

- No , solo digo la realidad...-

-Mira Kaito , estaba siendo gentil con ella , pero por cortesí sabes quién es la persona que amo.-dijo Len pero se detuvo.

Decir eso lo hacía sentir extraño...¿era por el sueño que tuvo?

Kaito y Len caminaron mucho aquel día , pero valió la a Massa cuando el sol estaba acariciando el maravilloso y novedoso pueblecillo estaba lleno de gente atareada y sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Era casi como una pequeña ciudad.

"¡Hey! ¡Fijate por dónde vas distraído! " gritaban los molestos hombres y mujeres que tenían la mala suerte de chocarse con Len o Kaito.

-Esto es...-dijo Len siendo interrumpido por Kaito

-¡Fantástico!-dijo Kaito eclipsado por las maravillas y novedades de aquel pueblo.

Había millares de puestos con vendedores pregonando sus productos intentando seducir al én había muchos niños jugando en las calles cosa que nunca se veía en _Casus_ porque ahí los niños siempre ayudaban a sus padres con las tareas de la casa o con el ganado o el _Massa _no, aquí los niños estaban sobrestimulados y corrian con sus pequeñas caras sonrientes riendo anormalmente alto. ¿Dónde diablos estaban sus madres? Dios lo sabía , pero era seguro que no los cuidaban con mucho recelo.

Len miró con un mínimo toque de molestia a los niños numerosos que inundaban las evidante que él no había sido criado así y ésa clase de comportamiento le molestaba.Él podía ser un un muchacho jóven , pero era bastante maduro para su corta edad.

-¡Mira todos estos puestos con vendedores desesperados!-decía Kaito acercandose a todos y cada uno de los puestos de juguetes y chucherías.-¡Todo esto es mejor de lo que imaginé!-

Kaito podía tener un amplio poder sobre el campo de la mágia , pero le fasinaban los juguetes y manualidades.

-Kaito , estás actuando como un niñito-dijo Len acercandose a él dificultosamente entre toda aquella gente.-No me gusta mucho _Massa_.Creo que estoy empezando a sentir un poco de nostalgia.-

-¡Vamos Len , deja de ser una niñita llorona y ven a ver éste reloj!-dijo Kaito con su mirada fija en un reloj de madera bastante ía unas pequeñas tablitas por las cuales se deslizaban unas bolitas de madera también , que indicaban, dependiendo del lugar en el que caían , horas minutos y se derretía viendo éste tipo de cosas.

Al caer la noche por completo , Len y Kaito ya habían encontrado un lugar donde pasar la noche y se dirigían a la viajaba a muchos lugares por sus estudios de hechicería , así que ya había estado en tabernas á para Len...ésta era su primera entrar en la taberna , sintió que su estómago se revolvíía un olor a alcohol mezclado con sudor y ebriedad inundando todo el ambiente que hizo que sus piernas temblara un llena de gente ( la mayoría hombres )hasta el techo y todos estaban visiblemente borrachos hasta reventar.

-Muy bien Len , ésta es tu primera vez en una taberna y tu primera vez bebiendo.¿Ves a todos éstos hombres? Si te dicen algo , solo ignóán demasiado ébrios como para pensar algo te abrazan , no los golpees , créeme , no querrás heridas de por vida.-dijo Kaito llevando a Len por toda la taberna tomandolo por los hombros buscando alguna mesa que no estuviera encontrar una , lo sentó en ella y dijo:-Quédte aquí , no hables con nadie y si te ofrecen algo , no lo aceptes por nada del mundo , ¿entendiste? Yo iré por las cervezas-

Len asintió solo por reflejo aunque no había entendido nada de lo que le acababan de asustó un poco el hecho de estar solo ( bueno , no solo , tenía a Kaito , pero no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaba ahora ) en una taberna desconocida , en un pueblos lejos del suyo , con gente extraña , sentado en una mesa alrededor de un montón de gente ebria y sino ebria , comenzando a estarlo pero después de un tiempo se acostumbró a los constantes gritos del tipo que estaba en la mesa de al lado, al olor asqueroso y a la gran mugre de todo el lugar.

Al notar que Kaito se tardaba mucho , comenzo a preocuparse , pero ¿qué diablos podía hacer? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la muy pensativo cuando un hombre se sentó a su ía la cara rosa del alcohol llevaba una bolsa negra de tela y estaba desaliñ dedujo que esto último seguro se debía a que había estado teníendo una "charla" con la mujer de los pechos grandes y el vestido provocativo que le estaba guiñando el ojo en ése momento.

El hombre comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas incoherentes para sí mismo y después levantó la vista para mirar a Len que le estaba devolviendo la mirada con cara de asco mientras se tapaba la hombre parecio recordar algo de suma importancia porque abrió los ojos de par en par al verlo.

-Dios mío...-dijo con un acento extraño por todo el alcohol-Pero si es...-

Len se lo quedó mirando con una expresión de extrañeza desbordante."Seguramente me está confundiendo con alguien más , está demasiado borracho."

El hombre ebrio comenzó a buscar afanosamente dentro de su bolsa de tela.Y cuando parecío haber encontrado lo que buscaba , volteó hacia el muchacho y le sonrió.Len le devolvió la sonrisa un poco extrañ hombre sacó de su bolsa una espada de plata brillante como la luna plateada con empuñadura dorada como el trigo con el sol.

Len entró en pánico."¡DIOS MÍO SANTÍSIMO!" pensó alarmado" ¡¿ACASO PIENSA ASESINARME ENFRENTE DE TODA ESTA GENTE?".El muchacho se tiró a si mismo contra la pared intentando evadir al hombre y al filo de su hombre rió muy alto , a juzgar por Len , y luego le dijo:

-No seas idiota , no te mataría enfrente de toda esta gente-

-¿Pe-pero lo hará igualmente?-dijo Len aún asustado-Déjeme advertirle que tengo una daga y-y un amigo que es hechicero-

-No voy a matarte , acércate.-Dijo el hombre con su acento raro

Len se acercó ignorando las advertencias de Kaito.

-Ésta es tu espada-dijo el hombre entregandosela mientras la guardaba en su vaina

-¿Qué diablos...?-dijo Len

-Si , es tu el elegido , lo sé desde hace adivino , pero nadie cree en mis día hallé esta espada y la he estado guardando hasta el dia de hoy esperando a tu tenerla y con ella nos salvarás a todos de _Regnum tenebras_ y de su poderoso maestro , _Magister Tenebrae_.-

-¿De qué diablos está hablando?-

-El sueño, muchacho, el sueño que has estado teniendo estas últimas noches.-A Len se le abrieron los ojos de par en par-Si, el sueño con la ás preocupado por ella ¿no es así? Sii, sé de tu sueñ bien , quieres salvarla , deberás la espada de _Heorum_ y ésto debería por el camino correcto.-

El hombre le ofreció la espada junto con un pergamino desgastado y amarillo.

Len desconfió del sentido común le decía que el hombre seguramente estaba ébrio , pero por otro lado , su lado de aventurero le decía que esa era una oportunidad que simplemente no podía dejar , tomó la espada y el pergamino con sus manos mientras sus ojos brillaban con la emoción de todo niño que obtiene un juguete nuevo.

Después de unos pocos minutos en los que Len admiró su espada y el hombre estuvo mirandolo llegó Kaito un poco ébrio con las ver que había un hombre junto a Len su sentido protector de "hermano mayor" hacia Len lo hizo dejar las cervezas en la mesa sacando a Len de su adoración hacia la espada y empujar al hombre fuera de la taberna , quien se quedó ahi en el suelo , porque estaba demasiado borracho como para devolverle el "cumplido" .

-Bien , bien , aquí está tu cerveza , vamos , bébela.-dijo Kaito ofreciendole el tarro lleno de líquido dorado y espuma blanca desbordante

Len tomó el tarro con desconfianza y dió un líquido era delicioso y al principio mareo un poco al primerizo pero después le agarró confianza y dejó su timidez de lado.

Aquella fue una larga noche...

**Jejej , me tardé un poco en subir este capitulo y me qudó bastante largo. Es una lástima que me corte las palabras...bue en el proximo capitulo "El castillo de _Fabulae_ y el príncipe _Superbus_"**


	5. El castillo de Fabulae y el príncipe

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ( ... hay que poner el disclaimer en todos los capitulos? Digannme por favor , sino quedo como una boba )**

**Capítulo 5:El castillo de _Fabulae_ y el príncipe _Superbus_ (Parte I)**

El hermoso y cálido sol entraba por la pajaros cantaban su dulce cancióía una fresca brisa que acariciaba las cortinas de seda en la ventana que daba a la alcoba de la habitació era realmente perfecto...

Len se acurrucó entre sus suaves y delicadas sábanas de seda abrazándo su perfecta alnmohada de plumas de ó perezosamente un ojo divisando unos sedosos cabellos rubios...¿Eh? abrió el otro ojo y vio a un muchacho de su edad acostado a su lado bastante parecido a é se sobresaltó y se levantó inmediatamente.

"¿Será acaso...?"

Len recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación llena de lujos y despues miró al muchacho que abrazaba la almohada infantilmente.¡Estaba en el palacio de _Fabula_e! Len chocó contra el guardarropa de madera importada con grabados de hojas y venados al darse cuenta de la situación tan delicada y peligrosa en la que se el príncipe lo encontraba ahí seguramente se armaría un revuelo tan grande que lo escucharían hasta sus padres en la aldea de _Spes_.

De pronto el príncipe se movió.Len como por arte de magia se metió en el guardarropa tan rápido como un una pequeña abertura desde dentro del guardarropa vió como el príncipe se despertaba y tiraba de la larga cuerda para llamar a la mucama y tomar el desayuno en la llegó a la habitación una jóven muchacha vestida con un vestido negro y un delantal pulcro con una ésta había un desayuno de copos cereal y jugo de naranja recien exprimido junto a una banana y unos huevos con la yema a un punto muy líquida , ni muy cocida.

-¿Qué diablos les tomó tanto tiempo?-dijo el príncipe quien tenía fama de criticar cada milímetro de cada situación

La sirvienta,que siendo su primera vez atendiendo al príncipe directamente estaba nerviosísima, se acercó caminando lo más perfecto que pudo, aunque sentía que sus piernas estaban hechas totalmente de agua y que iba a caer al suelo en cualquier caminó desconfiada y nerviosamente hasta la cama del prí llegar , el príncipe le arrebató la bandeja con molestia y le dijo:

-Diablos , ¡sí que eres lenta! Estás despedida.-

La muchacha abrió los ojos, que se le llenaron de lágrimas, horrorizada y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Ves? Pudiste haber sido más rápida.-dijo el príncipe aún mirando la puerta abierta.

Tomó una hojuela de cereal.

-Tú nunca podrías entender porqué actuo así.-dijo hablandole al copo de cereal fingiendo que era su padre.

Y diciendo esto , se metió brúscamente toda una cucharada enorme de cereal a la podría imaginar lo que pasaría fue tan rápido...

La cara del príncipe _Superbus_ ( ese era su nombre ) comenzó a tornarse roja y cada vez inclinandose al no tenía idea de qué salía en ése momento aunque lo salvara , el príncipe por como era , lo mandaría a la guillotina.Y si no lo hacía , estaría dejando morir al monarca sin heredero al trono de _Fabulae_,y que por esta razón empezaría grandes problemas, sin mencionar que su aldea,Casus, estaba también dentro de _Fabulae_.Len siguió pensando deliberadamentemientras el príncipe seguía ahogandose. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el cuerpo del príncipe yacía sobre la pulcra cama de plumas, vacío y sin vida...

Salió lentamente del guardarropas pálido y temblando como gelatina.¡El príncipe _Superbus_ estaba muerto! La cabeza inmediatamente comenzó a llenarséle con millones y millones de pensamientos. Dentro de poco vendría otra mucama a llevarse la bandeja y asear al prí lo encontraban ahí, Lo mandarían a la guillontina por asesinato al príncipe sin juicio se volvía a esconder en el armario, encontrarían el cadáver del quisquilloso monarca e inmediatamente revisarían el castillo, de esta forma lo encontrarían y lo llevarían a la guillotina por intentaba escapar por la ventana , lo encontrarían los trabajadores del establo y sospecharían aunque él no dijera nada, de esta manera cuando buscaran en el castillo por posibles asesinos, éstos lo delatarían y lo mandarían a buscar (obviamente lo encontrarían por más rápido que se fuera de ahí y lo mandarían a la guillotina)

De ésta forma , cualquier intento de escape, lo haría ir a parar a la guillotina, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias de pronto, un fugaz y brillante idea pasó por su cerebro todo ese tiempo en el que habia estado en la habitación no se había dado cuenta de que su cara y la del el príncipe eran bastante hablar de su cabello y ojos... fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por él...

-Discúlpe su Majestad, vengo a- OH!- dijo la mucama al apenas pasar el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

Sobre la cama acolchonada y blanca como la nieve, se hallaba un príncipe desarreglado, bastante sucio y oloroso que estaba terminando de devorar el último bocado de huevo frito en la bandeja.

La jóven se mantuvo quieta y perpleja con una mano sobre su boca como indicio de desarreglado príncipe le devolvió la mirada un tanto nervioso y después dijo:

-Eehhmm...vsbvbsvbsdhdgf- dijo en un pequeño murmullo que después se convirtió en un:- Discúlpe , ¿qué necesita?-

La mucama abrió aún más los ojos. Pero rápidamente volvió en sí y dijo:

-Vengo a retirar su bandeja. En unos instantes vendrá la señorita Miki a asearlo-

-¡NO!- dijo casi gritando Len-Di-digo... muchas gracias por avisarme.-

La sirvienta se quedó perpleja mirándolo con tanto asombro que parecía salirle hasta por las orejas...El príncipe Superbus había tenido buenos modales ante ella,cosa que nunca había sucedido en los 15 años en los que había trabajado para él...Algo la hacía sospechar, pero seguramente era uno de esos cambios de la príncipe por fin había aprendido a ser bien educado.

-Para servirle, Su Alteza -dijo tomando suavemente con sus brazos temblequeantes la bandeja y retirandose con una gran reverencia de la habitación.

"¡Gracias al cielo...!" pensó Len cuando por fin estuvo solo en el cuarto Real mientras soltaba un enorme y prolongado suspiro de alivio.

Se levantó de la cama con las piernas aún temblandole y se dirigió al cuarto de baño del prí en su vida había utilizado y siquiera visto uno de esos...Había una cosa parecida a un pequeño bote color blanco y és había una puerta que quién sabe a qué habitación al "bote" había una mesita con un espejo de plata enorme y sobre la mesa había un jarro de porcelana lleno de agua.A su lado habían un plato de porcelana también, una esponja y un jabó comenzaba a remojar la esponja en el agua de la jarra y despues frotarla sobre su cuerpo cuando llegó la muchacha que supuestamente iba a asearlo.

-Ooh- dijo riéndose la muchacha de cabellos rojízos al ver al príncipe intentando limpiarse por sí mismo esparciendose la mugre de su cuerpo aún más sin querer.-Noo, Su Alteza.Déje que yo lo haga por usted-

Len volteó asustado al oír la voz femenina a sus espaldas mientras se sirvienta se acercó a él y comenzó su desabrochó la camisa de dormir de Len mientras la cara del supuesto príncipe se tornaba de un color rojo más fuerte a cada botón ojos de la muchacha se abrieron mucho al descubrir el saludable y fornido físico del campesino y en sus mejillas se esparció un color rosa bastante fuerte.

-V-veo que ha estado haciendo ejercicio , Alteza-dijo en voz un poco chillona.

-S-si...¿a-algún problema con eso?-dijo Len volteando su rostro carmesí mirando hacia la ventana mientras la mucama bajaba sus ó sus ojos muy fuerte de verguenza.¡Una chica lo estaba viendo desnudo! ¡Eso era inapropiado!Pero bien, si eso era lo que acostumbraba hacer el príncipe, tendría que aguantarlo.

-No, para muy bueno estar saludable- dijo la muchacha con los ojos más abiertos y las mejillas más rojas al terminar de quitarle la ropa, haciendo énfasis en el "muy bueno".

La muchacha se volteó buscando algunas cosas en los cajónes del tocador y Len abrió un poco sus miró a si mismo en el espejo y vió sus mejillas quemandose en el fuerte rojo fuego que tenía esparcido en todo su rostro. La chica se dio vuelta y chocó accidentalmente contra el pecho desnudo del príncipe haciendo que los dos enrojecieran aún más.

-¿N-n-no pi-pi-piensa meterse en la bañera?-dijo la muchacha avergonzadísima señalando el "bote"

"Aah, conque esas son las bañeras de las que me hablaba tanto Kaito" se dijo Len a sí mismo intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel choque.

La jóven comenzó a frotar su cuerpo desnudo con la esponja gentilmente mientras se llenaba la bañera con agua tibia que salía del agradable sentir el agua tocando su cuerpo mientras lo bañ tenía que preocuparse por nada...solo tenía que recostarse y dejar que la muchacha hiciera su trabajo...¡No espera, Kaito! ¿Dónde diablos está Kaito? ¿ Y si descubren tu verdadera identidad? ¡No puedes quedarte tranquilo!

Estos pensamientos hicieron que se sobresaltara un poco justo cuando la chica estaba en un punto bastante crítico de su baño...La muchacha se apenó tanto que se limitó a lavar la cabeza del príncipe y hubo terminado, lo secó y lo vistió , igual de avergonzada como cuando empezó a hacer su trabajo, solo que al ponerle la ropa , lo hizo con sospechosa lentitud...

-He terminado Su Majestad –dijo la sirviente al terminar de abrochar el último botón del uniforme de todos los días del se volteó a ver en el espejo.¿Realmente, ese era él?Uun jóven vestido con un uniforme blanco y ornamentos de normalmente despeinado cabello rubio estaba peinado milimétricamente perfecto hacia atrás sin que hubiera cabello alguno que se escapara de su lugar revoltosamente. Cada parte de su traje estaba perfectamente acomodada perfección lo hacía querer vomitar y efectivamente hizo una mueca cuando terminó de examinarse a sí mismo en el espejo.

-Uhm...creo que... quiero cambiar de estilo...-dijo él.

-¿Q-Qué estilo l-le gustaría s-su majestad?-dijo la mucama nerviosa

El muchacho hizo de las suyas con su cabello, simplemente se revolvió el cabello, levantó algunas puntas de su flequillo y se hizó su tradicional coleta ó a mirarse en el espejo , ahora era más parecido a sí por hacerse pasar por el príncipe iba a dejar de verse como .No iba a dejar de ser él mismo.

La sirvienta lo miró con los ojos brillandole y las mejillas rosadas.

"Dios mío...no sé qué le habrá pasado, pero se vé mucho más atractivo que normalmente"pensó la mucama mirando al "príncipe"

-Muy bien...-dijo Len mirandose satisfecho.-¿Y ahora?-

La muchacha rió de nuevo.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerda? ¡Tiene una cita con la Emperatriz Megurine!-

**Muy bien, hasta aquí llegó el capi de hoy...No lo hice completo , van a ser dos partes porque una sola sería larguí, estas dos partes de la historia van a ser cómicas , porque supongo que cualquiera en la situación de Len tendría muchos problemas y situaciónes vergonsozas y graciosas , ¿no? Sip, tal vez no fue tan gracioso... perdón...es que no se me ocurría ninguna situación graciosa o vergonsoza...El próximo capitulo: La Emperatriz Megurine y el ataque al castillo.**

**Dejen reviews porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssss *cara de perrito triste...o gatito para los neko-lovers***


	6. La duquesa Megurine y el Duque Kamui

**Holaa, perdónenme por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo de Fanfiction. Es que estuve con cosas del colegio, y no tuve tiempo ni de tocar la computadora (ahrre que si…) ok, pero tenia una fiaca tremenda ( fiaca: flojera-paja-aburrimiento-no ganas, etc. ) y no podía pensar en nada para seguir la historia, pero aquí me tienen. Y he vuelto para seguir esto como se debe…(?**

**Capitulo 6: El castillo de Fabulae y el príncipe Superbus ( parte II )**

**-¿Con la Duquesa Muka?- decía el falso príncipe mientras la mucama le arreglaba aun más el uniforme perfecto**

**-Duquesa Luka, Su Majestad, viene esta tarde junto con el emperador Kamui para discutir los asuntos de cómo manejar el reino-dijo la pelirroja muchacha**

**-Ah si…claro…Solo para recordar-dijo con una risita que en vez de normal termino siendo nerviosa- mi cabeza debe estar en las nubes…¿Cuándo viene?-**

**-En unas horas, Su alteza-respondió la mucama**

**-Muchas gracias por la información- dijo Len tomándola por los hombros y dirigiéndola a la puerta de la habitación-Y te suplico que me dejes un rato a solas, debo eh…eh…hacer unas cosas de gran importancia, SOLO- dijo él al ver que la muchacha abría la boca.**

**Le cerró la puerta en la cara, corrió hacia la cama y tapándose la cara con una de las miles de almohadas gritó con mucha fuerza.**

**"¡MALDITA SEA, LEN! ¡MIRA EN EL EMBROLLO EN EL QUE TE HAS METIDO!" pensó mientras terminaba de gritar.**

**Esta tal dequesa Muka…Luka…o como fuere, vendría en unas horas y él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo rayos comportarse ante la realeza, ¡y menos con los modales de la realeza! Estaba desesperado...¡Y el príncipe! De pura casualidad no habían notado el extraño baúl a los pies de la cama…Debía hacer desaparecer aquel baúl cuanto antes, así que tiró de la cuerda y de inmediato apareció una mucama un poco extrañada.**

**-¡Hola!-le dijo Len nerviosamente con sudor en la frente-Necesito que te lleves éste baúl de aquí. Entiérralo en el jardín, haz el agujero más profundo que puedas hacer y entiérralo ahí. Por ninguna razón lo abras o te mandaré a cortar la cabeza.-**

**La muchacha aún confundida se llevó el baúl inmediatamente y volvió a dejar a Len en la habitación solo. Bien, un problema resuelto. Al menos ahora no tendría que preocuparse por el príncipe…**

**Kaito fue despertado delicadamente por un húmedo factor que le mojaba la cara. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo una vaca le lamía la cara con afán. Lanzó un pequeño hechizo que hizo que creciera pasto y con eso mantuvo a la vaca lejos. Cuando logró sacarse toda la baba de la vaca de encima, se dio cuenta al fin de que se encontraba en un establo.**

**Se miró a sí mismo: su túnica estaba sucia y llena de heno, al igual que su cabello azulino. Y de él se desprendía u fuerte olor a sudor y alcohol. Se levantó tambaleante y se aplicó a sí mismo un hechizo para estar limpias (las cosas que nos facilita la magia…) y rápidamente estuvo limpio y listo para despertar con decencia a Len…**

**Se dio vuelta y lo llamó.**

**-¿Len?-dijo **

**No hubo respuesta alguna…**

**-¿Len?-volvió a llamar-Agh Dios, ¡Len! he dicho que te despier...-pero no pudo terminar aquella frase, porque se dio cuenta de que ahí no había ningún Len, solo un becerro bastante molesto al ser despertado a gritos.**

**¡LEN! ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS SE HALLABA LEN? Oh Dios, Len…Bien, seguramente estaba como siempre dando un paseo o algo por el estilo, simplemente debía salir de ahí y buscarlo, al fin y al cabo, Massa no era tan grande ¿o si lo era?**

**Salió y la gente lo miró con extrañeza (no todos los días se ve salir de un establo a un hombre con túnica azul).Él simplemente los ignoró, lo que importaba era Len. En esos momentos pasaba por su cabeza, además de los posibles lugares donde encontrar al joven rubio despistado, el recuerdo de algo que había pasado hace unos 17 años atrás…**

**"Necesito que lo cuiden, no deje que lo vean, debe estar escondido, al menos hasta que sea ya un niño…"decía una mujer escondida y encapuchada en una túnica negra**

**"No se preocupe, lo cuidaremos, ¿no es así hijo?"**

**Kaito se veía a sí mismo con unos siete años asintiendo con fuerza.**

**"Gracias… Mi bebé…mi hijo…"la mujer tomó por última vez al sonrosado bebé entre sus brazos mientras le ponía alrededor del cuello un colgante. Con lágrimas en los ojos besó la frente de su hijo y lo acarició rapidamente antes de ver cómo se lo llevaban en brazos…**

**"Debes cuidar muy bien de tu hermanito Len… ¿Entendido?" le decía su madre mientras caminaban alejándose de ahí rápidamente.**

**Kaito volvió a asentir.**

**Claro que con el tiempo, Len tuvo su propia cabaña y dejó de vivir con los Shion, pero para Kaito, Len seguía siendo su hermano menor, aunque no fueran hermanos de sangre. Por esa misma razón estaba tan preocupado en esos momentos. Caminaba con paso rápido y seco. Mirando a su alrededor buscando la cabeza rubia perteneciente a su "hermano" menor.**

**Estaba tan concentrado buscando cabezas rubias, que no se percató de as dos cabezas con cascos metálicos que se acercaban a él. Lo tomaron de los brazos y dieron la vuelta, sentándolo en un caballo.**

**La cosa no podía ser peor; a él aunque fuera un mago, era un mago principiante con los conocimientos y hechizos más básicos que podía haber en toda la historia de la magia. Y además de esto, no podía estar seguro de que si mostraba su identidad como mago no sería mal visto por el pueblo y no sería mandado a la hoguera por practicar magia. Además, Len estaba perdido y podría estar en las mismas o peor que él. Kaito simplemente siguió las órdenes de los guardias, que lo llevaron al castillo…**

**Fue bajado del caballo bruscamente y llevado de la misma manera al cuarto del trono. Ahí se encontraba sentado en el trono, el príncipe, con el mismo semblante duro y serio de siempre.**

**-¿Qué sucede, Su Majestad?-preguntó Kaito con un tono levemente despectivo. **

**-Bien…han encontrado al hombre correcto…Llévenlo a mis aposentos…-ordenó el muchacho**

**"¿Para qué diablos me querrá el príncipe en sus aposentos? " se preguntó Kaito extrañado mientras subía por las escaleras de mármol hacia la habitación del joven príncipe.**

**Al fin llegó al cuarto y esperó ahí un breve lapso de tiempo hasta que entró en él el príncipe.**

**-Y bien… aquí me tiene-**

**-¡KAITO!- dijo Len -¡Tienes que ayudarme!-**

**Kaito abrió los ojos como platos.**

**-¡Dios Santo, Len! ¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí? ¿DÓNDE ESTA EL PRÍNCIPE? ¡Nos mandará a matar si nos encuentra!-**

**-El príncipe está muerto, es la cosa que tiene menos importancia en este momento- dijo Len mientras caminaba nerviosamente agarrándose la cabeza por todo el cuarto**

**-¿Mataste al príncipe?-dijo Kaito abriendo los ojos aún más**

**-¡Claro que no idiota!- dijo Len cambiando el tono de voz a un susurro -Está muerto, lo escondí en un baúl que mandé a enterrar abajo en los jardines. Pero esa no fue la razón por la cual mandé a los guardias a buscarte. Me dijeron que en unas horas llegará aquí una tal duquesa de no sé dónde a discutir unos asuntos del reino y qué se yo qué otras cosas y yo ¡no sé nada de comportamientos reales y esas cosas!-**

**…**

**La Duquesa Megurine se encontraba en su carruaje sentada rumbo hacia el castillo. Por fin su largo viaje hasta el Reino de Fabulae había terminado y ahora lo único que quedaba era llegar hasta el castillo del príncipe y proponerle ser su consejera personal. Para eso había viajado tanto. Para apoderarse de más tierras. Ella sabía que el padre del joven había muerto hacía unos años en una guerra. La madre había muerto al nacer él. Así que aprovecharía la ocasión para hacerse su consejera del príncipe (obviamente sabía que él no se opondría, ya que se había vuelto un alma muy solitaria que no soportaba estar sola en un castillo tan grande) y como el príncipe aún era muy joven para reinar, reinaría ella misma.**

**Mientras el carruaje avanzaba por la calle principal la gente se acercaba curiosa a ver el motivo de la elegante visita. La Duquesa miraba con desprecio a los niños que se pegaban a las ventanas del carruaje con afán de ver a la persona de dentro. Eran simplemente repugnantes aquellos chiquillos sucios y demasiado ansiosos y molestos para su gusto. Alguien debía darles una lección…**

**Por fin llegaron al castillo. Luka, ese era su nombre, salió del carruaje y se notaba a millas de distancia su orgullosa manera de actuar. Parecía querer impresionar aún más a los sencillos aldeanos que ya de por si estaban impresionados con su llegada.(imaginemos que no era solo el carruaje. Ella iba acompañada de una larga caravana de caballos blancos con sus jinetes montados muy serios con sus trajes color blanco y una trompeta cada uno. Y además, al parar la larga caravana, los jinetes tocaron las trompetas para avisar la llegada de su emperatriz)Detrás de ella salió su hermano, el Duque de Venomania, Gackupo Kamui.**

**Al escuchar que las trompetas sonaban, Len dio un pequeño respingo sobre el trono.**

**-Calma, Len, calma- susurró Kaito quién estaba a su lado.**

**-No creo que pueda hacerlo…no vamos a lograrlo- dijo Len nerviosísimo **

**-Sh, calla, están entrando- **

**…**

**-LA DUQUESS MEGURINE, DEL REINO DE LAS ROSAS NEGRAS Y SU HERMANO, EL DUQUE KAMUI, DEL REINO DE VENOMANIA.-anunció en voz alta un paje.**

**La Duquesa entró caminando con una majestuosidad increíble. Su vestido de tul rosa y dorado era llevado por pajes que a su paso tiraban pétalos de rosa negros. Y a su lado, caminaba Gackupo con un traje color púrpura y botones dorados. Al llegar hasta el trono hizo una reverencia y dijo:**

**-Mis más gratos saludos Su Alteza, soy el Duque Kamui, de Venomania, y ésta es mi hermana, la Duquesa Megurine de Las rosas negras-**

**Len, desde el trono (temblando aunque no se notara), los saludó con un movimiento de mano suave.**

**-He oído que viene desde muy lejos, el reino de Las rosas igual que usted, Emperador Kamui - dijo él con superioridad fingída **

**-Ciertamente- respondió Luka -Quisiera pasar a los jardines para tomar el té, si usted me acompaña, sería un gran placer-**

**-Ahí estaré-**

**Len se levantó un poco bruscamente del trono y caminó delante de los duques con toda la compostura que su "torpe" cuerpo le podía prestar. Detrás de ellos caminaba Kaito. Al parecer era algo así como el bufón nuevo del principe.**

**Llegaron al jardín donde ya estaba el té servido en una delicada mesita.**

**Len se sentó (todavía con su postura de orgullo y superioridad fingída) y ordenó que sirvieran el té. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Tomó la taza de porcelana con la mano. ¡Estaba hirvendo! pero no pudo hacer más que aguantar el dolor y tomar con una sonrisa el té. Al tomarlo también con brusquedad (brusquedad causada por el dolor en los dedos) también se quemó la lengua y la boca por lo cual escupió el té. **

**Kaito se tapó la cara con las manos. Se había pasado media hora explicandole cómo beber té y ahora el tonto lo había hechado a perder. Bueno, era un poco entendible, los nervios estaban consumiendolo hasta lo huesos, y cuando uno está nervioso todo se le va de la cabeza. Aunque ése había sido un acto de muy mala educación, el duque y la duquesa simplemente se limitaron a beber un poco de su té.Probablemente pensaban que el príncipe tenía malos modales a causa de los acontecimientos pasados relacionados a su padre y madre.**

**-Su Majestad, como ya sabrá usted, he venido a hablar de asuntos tengo entendido que sus padres, el Rey y la Reina, han que el reino quedara en sus jovenes manos.-dijo la duquesa**

**-Si…prosiga-dijo Len bebiendo el té más despacio y tomando la taza por el aza**

**-Bueno, yo he venido desde muy lejos para ofrecerme a ser su tutora y consejera, junto con mi hermano, mientras usted sea menor de edad.-**

**Hubo una pausa bastante larga en la que el príncipe estuvo estaba demasiado nervioso y no sabía qué bien estaba fingiendo ser el príncipe, debía irse inmediatamente de ahí.Tenían que ir en busca de Rin…Si le decía que no aceptaba la oferta, al escapar él, no habría nadie para cuidar el trono, en cambio si la aceptaba, habría más posibilidades de podría fingir una muerte o algo por el estilo.**

**Len se acomodó en su asiento, se puso lo más derecho que pudo y dijo:**

**-He decidido aceptar su oferta- dijo bebiendo otro sorbo de té**

**simplemente debo ordenar que traigan mis pertenencias aquí.-dijo la Duquesa levantandose de la mesa terminando su té.El Duque la siguió un poco de lejos.**

**Al retirarse ellos, Len ordenó a los sirvientes volver a sus tareas, haciendo que él y Kaito se quedaran solos en el jardín.**

**-¡PUAJ! ¡Nunca más en mi vida tomaré té! Es la cosa más asquerosa que existe en toda la faz de la Tierra-dijo Len metiendose un budín entero a la boca para sacarse el sabor.**

**-Vamos Len, no seas quisquilloso.-le respondió Kaito-Bien, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?-**

**-No lo sé… esperemos que no se den cuenta de la farsa y mañana fingiremos una muerte o algo así.- **

**La tarde transcurrió tranquila y sin contratiempos. Para la cena, el duque y la duquesa ya estaban instalados en sus respectivas habitaciones.**

**-Que simpático es el pequeño monarca, ¿no es así?- dijo Gackupo en la puerta de la Duquesa**

**No hubo respuesta.**

**-¿Luka?-**

**-Hgnmmm-respondio en un gruñido**

**Gackupo entró a la habitación y vió a la mujer con un pequeño frasco en la mano.**

**-…No pensarás…- **

**-Gackupo…¿Para qué crees que nos enviaron aquí, para jugar al papá y la mamá con el príncipe? No, recuerda que han enviado a dos de sus secuaces a cada reino, como nosotros, para que cuando reviva nuestro maestro, estemos todos en diferentes puntos clave para que él pueda conquistar al mundo…No estamos aquí para jugar.¿Has entendido?-**

**-Pero, ¡no hace falta matarlo! Es tan solo un niño-dijo Gackupo golpeando la cama con sábanas rosadas**

**-Aun siendo un inofensivo bebé.Debemos exterminar cualquier rastro de legítimos herederos de cualquier tipo.-**

**-No…Luka…esto no está bien, no podemos asesinarlo-**

**Luka le dio una bofetada.**

**hacer todo para complacer a nuestro , si no estás de acuerdo, má deseo verte pedazo de escoria.-dijo Luka en un tono muy ía estar de alguna manera poseída por su veneramiento hacia Magister parecía que sus ojos brillaban con un rojo destello de maldad**

**-…Bien…creo que lo más adecuado es que me retire…-dijo Gackupo conteniendo las lágrimas de sus claro que sentía algo por se alejó de ella suavemente hasta la puerta-Te veo en la cena.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Wii! ok ok, tuve que meter a Gackupo, porque no me acordé hasta ahora que él aparecía , entonces no quedó como les había dicho en el capitulo ón! y además , como no he leído muchos libros de la edad media, ni idea de cómo hacer una conversación etre monarcas (También cambiaron de ser emperatriz y emperador a duque y duquesa, no sabía que titulo de realeza í que terminaron siendo Duques )<strong>

**Reviews? diganme que les parece hasta ahora, acepto críticas sé que no es muy bueno, pero no me culpen, hago lo que puedo .**

**Bye bye **


	7. El escape al bosque de Ut metus

**SHGFJAHSGDSAJGF LO SE LO SE! DEBEN QUERER MATARME! Lo siento muchísimo! Pero estuve haciendo muchas cosas y me descuidé por completo conel fiic! Perdooon! Los dejé esperando como dos meses! O MAS! La escuela, la casa, el novio, las amigas, kaskjsahdkjsahd Todo me tenía atrapada! Perdooooooon! Solo, solo, solo disfruten este capitulo y saboreenlo, ni yo sé cuando me será posible volvier a escribir! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: El apresurado escape a los bosques de Ut Metus<strong>

Len cortaba lenta y nerviosamente una pata de pavo recién horneado que desprendía un olor adictivamente delicioso. ¡Por primera vez en su vida comería decentemente! El único problema... era que a su alrededor había una corte y dos duques que esperaban que fuera la educada persona que el príncipe sería.

-Disfruten- dijo en voz alta metiéndose el bocado a la boca. Su boca sintió una gran oleada de sabores como nunca en su vida.

¡Había tanta comida! Hmm... ¿Con qué seguiría? Su mirada se posó sobre un delicioso plato con pato a la banana. Ahh perfecto, comería de eso hasta quedar empachado.

-Ahh, su majestad, hemos traído una ofrenda para usted- dijo la Duquesa haciendo señas a un paje asustado que de inmediato le trajo una botella de lo que parecía un vino muy fino.- Un delicioso vino, para conmemorar sus 16 años.-

"Ohh no..." pensó Len preocupado. Ya había tenido su experiencia con el alcohol. No quería despertarse esta vez en un establo de palacio.

-Aprecio mucho su ofrenda milady-oh no, Kaito de nuevo había utilizado el hechizo para hablar propiamente- Pero debo rechazarla. Lamento mucho encontrarme en esta situación.-

"Hablo como en los cuentos" pensó Len molesto dedicando una mirada de enojo a Kaito.

La duquesa quiso romper la botella pero se contuvo y fingió una sonrisa.

-No hay problema, su alteza- dijo con un tono claramente falso.

La sustancia que realmente se hallaba dentro de esta botella era un veneno letal que, al beberlo el príncipe, se introduciría en sus venas lentamente, que lo haría sufrir y para el día siguiente, el príncipe hubiese sido historia...Si tan solo lo hubiera bebido. Ese príncipe era demasiado inteligente como para ser el príncipe _Superbus_.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos y a la media noche, el príncipe se encontraba tranquilamente acostado en su suave cama de plumas.

A la mañana siguiente, fue despertado por unos gritos muy agudos que aumentaban con el transcurso del tiempo. Hasta que escuchó cómo irrumpían en su cuarto dos mucamas muy asustadas.

-¡MAJESTAD! ¡MAJESTAD!- gritaban alteradas y sollozando- ¡El castillo!-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo adormilado.

-¡Está siendo atacado!-

Len se levantó de inmediato como si le hubiesen tirado encima un balde de agua fría. Agarró la espada de _Heorum_, ignorando las súplicas de las jóvenes que sollozaban y bajó por la escalera de caracól.

Llegó al salón central de donde provenían los choques de espadas y gritos y se escondió detrás de la pared.

-TE HARÉ PICADILLO, ¡BASTARDO!-

Esa era una voz femenina, por lo que Len pudo distinguir. ¿Qué clase de dama hablaba con esas palabras tan sucias? No importaba. Más...que curioso... No se escuchaban más voces además de las de la muchacha. Debía saber qué sucedía... Se armó de valor y salío de su "escondite".

Lo primero que vió fue a la duquesa Megurine, quien estaba sentada sobre el trono con una sonrisa triunfante, después vió a un guerrero... de un aspecto muy extraño... tenía las facciones de una muchacha, pero tenía un parche en el ojo y su voz sonaba grave. Quien peleaba con "él" era una muchacha en una armadura plateada y una capa y botas rojas. Esta muchacha era agraciada, pero ciertamente se comportaba como un muchacho. Su cabello era café oscuro como la tierra húmeda, y tenía labios rojos como una rosa. Sus ojos mostraban una gran rabia y esta se reflejaba en su espada y en cómo la utilizaba. Estaba furiosa.

La pelea se detuvo al entrar él.

-Ahh, buenos días su majestad- dijo la duquesa haciendo una falsa reverencia- A él.- ordenó.

El guerrero del parche de le acercó y ya estaba por alcanzarle su oz cuando la muchacha de cabellos cafés se interpuso con su espada.

-A..la...duquesa...¡idiota! – le dijo a Len con dificultad

Len reaccionó y se fue contra la duquesa rapidamente. Está se volteó y lo miró fijamente con sus ojos color rosa. Len se sintió como hechizado y desvió su mirada rapidamente y puso toda su fuerza en el espadazo que le daría a continuación. Pero para sorpresa de él algo hizo que el golpe se desviara y no logró hacer el movimiento y cayó al suelo por la fuerza aplicada en en espadazo.

Tan bueno fue el destino que justo cuando la duquesa estaba por ahorcarle, aparecio Kaito, quien le lanzó un hechizo y la mantuvo en el suelo.

-¡VAMOS, RÁPIDO LEN! ¡LEVANTA TU TRASERO Y VAMONOS!- le gritó Kaito quien levantaba a la guerrera y la llevaba en brazos mientras volvía a gritar-¡TU TAMBIÉN! ¡APRESURA EL PASO!-

Tímidamente salió de detrás de una columna el duque de Venomania mientras corría detrás de Kaito, pero Len, quien se hayaba más adelante le puso la espada al cuello.

-Lo siento, pero tu no vienes- dijo mirandolo amenazantemente.

-¡SHH, LEN! ¡ÉL VIENE CON NOSOTROS!- volvió a gritar Kaito.

Salieron todos juntos del castillo y corrieron al establo.

-Rápido, todos, tomen un caballo, y a montar. Yo dirigiré el paso- dijo Kaito montandose en un hermoso caballo blanco de ojos negros junto con la guerrera.

Len y el duque hicieron lo mismo. Len nunca había viajado en caballo, puesto que la familia de Kaito nunca había podido comprar uno, y él nunca viajó tanto como él, así que a los pocos pasos que dió el caballo, sintió que la entrepierna estaba totalmente magullada y en su cara apareció una expresión de dolor tan real, que no pudo hacer más que soltar la rienda y caer al suelo, agarrando sus partes íntimas.

El duque paró y lo levantó.

-Vamos muchacho, debes pararte en el estribo, si no la cabalgata te hará sufrir a horrores – le dijo el duque riendo un poco

Len se levantó y subió al caballo de nuevo un poco adolorido y se paró sobre los estribos como le habían indicado y apuró el paso ya que los demás se habían apresurado.

Kaito se dirigía al bosque que estaba al lado del castillo, el bosque de _Ut Metus_. Se adentraron en él, ya que sabían que nadie los seguiría ahí. Solo los bandidos y tontos entraban en ese bosque...pero jamás volvían...


	8. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 8: Reencuentro.**

Len, Kaito, Gackupo, el duque de Venomania y Meiko Sakine, la guerrera, se adentraron en el bosque sin problema alguno. Al hacerlo, Len sintió algo extraño...como si hubiera una presencia extraña...algo que los estuviera siguiendo.

-Kaito...algo nos está siguiendo...- dijo Len desconfiado.

-E-es el bosque- dijo Meiko - Sientes e-eso por que el bosque tiene un hechizo. Todo el que entra en este bosque se vuelve loco. Este bosque, como su nombre lo dice, te recuerda tus mas grandes miedos y te hace sufrir con ellos. Ese es el gran poder del bosque.-

Len sintió que un escalofrío correrle por la espalda . Las palabras de la guerrera resonaban en su cabeza como si se tratara de una sombría melodía. Aún sentía que algo los seguía. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo una figura negra caminando a su lado.

-¡AH!- gritó

-¿Qué?- dijeron los demás

-Puedo jurar que ví algo...- dijo Len

Siguieron adentrándose en el bosque. La niebla se hacía cada vez mas densa... Kaito estaba cada vez mas lejos... El duque desapareció en la niebla ante sus ojos, y también Kaito antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba totalmente solo en el tupido bosque oscuro.

Gritó los nombres de sus acompañantes pero nadie le respondió.Len pudo sentir escalofríos subiéndole por la espalda, pero siguió cabalgando. A cada paso del caballo podía sentir cada vez más y más frío, podía ver su aliento condensado salir por la boca y desaparecer en la oscuridad. Cabalgó cada vez más rápido y chocó contra algunas ramas que le lastimaron la cara y los brazos... Sintió un fuertísimo golpe en la frente, calló del caballo y quedó en el suelo inconsiente.

Al despertar se dió cuenta de la idiotéz que había hecho. Abrió los no podía ver nada. Tanteó el espacio a su alrededor y no encontró más que la corteza de un árbol contra el cual se apoyó y se sentó en el suelo escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento... nada más que problemas... Y... ¿Y qué sucedería si lo encontraban los guardias? ¡Se había olvidado por completo del enorme crímen que había cometido! Iría a prisión, ¡o peor! Lo colgarían o lo mandarían a la guillotina... Si es que llegaban a salir del bosque...¿Que sucedería entonces?... Len vió su vida pasando ante sus ojos... Sus padres, la familia de los Shion acogiendolo, Gumi... ¡Rin! ¡La muchacha! ¡La hermosa doncella! Rin volvió a aparecer en su mente... Lo observaba... La muchacha entreabrió sus labios y dijo "..._ayuda..._" Levantó su mano como implorando ayuda a Len ...¡No! No quería que ella muriera...él...él debía salvarla... Entonces lo recordó ¡El mapa! ¡La espada! Len se levantó y comenzó a caminar como podía, tanteando la nada con sus manos, rasgando sus ropas y su capa. Tal vez caminaba hacia un vacío...un barranco...un nido de alimañas...no importaba a donde se dirigía, solo quería salir del bosque...Quería _salvarla._

Siguió, y siguió y siguió caminando...días y noches...hasta salir de la oscuridad del bosque. Al hacerlo quedó enceguecido por la luz brillante que bañaba la vasta pradera en la que se hallaba. No sabía dónde estaba o cómo salir de ahí, pero tenía una única idea estancada en su cabeza: "_Voy a salvarla, no impórta cómo_"

Parecía que desde lo lejos, la brisa le traía el susurro de alguien diciendo su nombre...Un momento...¡Si, alguien decía su nombre! Miró a todos lados pero parecía que no había nadie...A lo lejos empezó a ver unas pequeñas figuras ensilladas en caballos ¡Eran Kaito, el Duque y Meiko!...Un momento... había una cuarta figura que estaba montada con el Duque... Len se acercó lo más rápido que pudo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡LEN!- gritó Kaito bajandose del caballo y casi cayéndose

-¡KAITO!- respondió Len haciendo lo mismo

Se abrazaron y se tiraron al suelo riendo como idiotas. La cuarta figura se bajó delicada pero rapidamente del caballo. Estaba cubierta por una capucha negra. Al correr hacia donde se encontraba Len la capucha bajó y dejó al descubierto una melena verde casi del mismo color que el pasto de la pradera.

-¡LEN!- gritó

-...¿¡Gumi!?-

* * *

><p><strong>Si, si... Matenme... Tienen todo el derecho ... Sé que estuve mal, no subí nada desde hace como...no se...seis meses, lo sé, lo sé. Y sinceramente, éste capítulo fue MUY malo, pero es cierto que hacía seis meses que no escribía nada y me había olvidado de muchas cosas, así que muchas de las cosas en el capítulo son malas como por ejemplo la redacción, muchas ideas, es corto... osea... perdón * cara de arrepentida * sé que he sido una mala escritora... pero um, he terminado el año escolar, tengo tres meses de hacer nada, así que voy a escribir escribir escribir. Perdonenme!<strong>


End file.
